tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Checking Credentials
Log Title: Checking Credentials Characters: Crosscut, Delusion Location: Iacon Plains Date: December 26, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Delusion verifies Dust Devil's appointment as ambassador with his superior officer. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 23:05:44 on Thursday, 26 December 2019.' Delusion flies into the area, slowing enough to be identified as she approaches the perimeter around the city before transforming and hovering just above the ground, waiting to see who says hello. Crosscut steps out of the city gates. He's a small Autobot, bigger than a Mini-Bot, but not by much - about Dust Devil's size. His armor is silver, and he looks like he wouldn't last 3 astroseconds in a fight. His face is masked, but his optics are bright as he flags down the approaching Dominicon. "Hello," he calls out in a friendly manner. "Come on down. No harm will come to you." Delusion sinks gracefully down to the ground and approaches, raising a hand in greeting. "I wouldn't have come so openly if I expected an attack," she notes wryly. "Greetings." Crosscut waits for Delusion to land and then meets her halfway. "I'm Crosscut, Autobot Ambassador," he introduces himself. "You are Delusion of Valvolux?" he asks. Delusion inclines her head. "I am. Are you an ambassador to anyone in particular, or the head of staff?" "Ambassador at Large to Inorganic Races," Crosscut chuckles. "We don't have enough diplomats left to staff each embassy, unfortunately," he admits, sounding amused. "Although we have spared one for Valvolux, in honor of its importance," he adds. Delusion nods. "That is why I'm here. I'm sure you're aware Dust Devil has something of a reputation for jokes. Illarion wished me to verify his appointment to our city." Crosscut nods. "Very prudent and understandable of you. However, this is no joke. Dust Devil is an Autobot not yet completely committed to jingoistic bigotry. Despite his mischievous nature, I feel he has great potential in inter-polity negotiations. I hope you have no misgivings about his appointment." Delusion smirks. "Misgivings? Maybe a few. He's young, and inexperience will tell at points. But he is also clever and has a history of working with whoever will work with him. And he's been polite to us." Crosscut nods again. "I feel Valvolux might be a good place for him to learn on the job. After our recent history together, I trust you will not take any minor missteps by Dust Devil to be an act of aggression on our part. Having a presence in your city will help keep the relations between us positive. Delusion nods. "If he continues as he has, I don't foresee a problem. The real test will be if there's any official business to be done. I look forward to seeing what he brings to a negotiating table." She chuckles. "Well, fortunately, as allies, right now we're offering more than we ask. I understand you want to handle things in house, but if there anything we can do to help you with your city's scraplet infestation, you have but to ask," Crosscut presents kindly. Delusion ahs and frowns. "I'm sure you'll understand that we prefer to handle most things ourselves. While friendly relations are fine, it would not do to become beholden to either faction." She clasps her hands behind her back. "What I can assure you is that the issue is not likely to spread without outside interference." "Good," Crosscut agrees. "Excellent. With the infection of your product, we've had to work on being less beholden to you as well. Diversifying our supply chain is never a bad idea. Still, once you've contained your scraplet infection, we hope to reopen full trade relations with Valvolux. I feel we have a strong partnership ahead of us." Delusion nods. "In the meantime, there are other matters that have been mentioned but never followed up on. Such as Harmonex? Is it still the Autobot intention to promote a council there? Or has that idea been discarded?" "We have someone working on that, but since you are here, how do you feel about the suggestion? We're likely to appoint someone familiar with the city, such as Imager or Starlock, to such a position," Crosscut replies. Delusion shrugs. "Our goal is the preservation of the crystals. If all sides can agree to a council, that would make the city less likely to become a battlefield." She cocks her head slightly. "Illarion is not -impressed- with some of the accusations that have come our way because we thwarted an attempt to shut us out entirely from the city. It seems that your people listen to Soundwave more closely than to any of us," she observes with a dry tone. Crosscut nods calmly. "Well, all the better to have a formal council to address grievances and promote discussion to prevent further misunderstandings. It is also our goal to protect the beauty of the city - not occupy it, aside from restoring some lost relics like the city library." Delusion hmms. "That would be tactically wise." She spreads her hands. "Neither are we interested in occupying Harmonex. Even if we had the manpower to do so, Illarion doesn't want to conquer it, simply ensure that its marvels remain intact." Crosscut spreads his hands. "Even Soundwave seems to have the city's best interest at heart and appears to have the influence to direct Megatron away from the site, for now, at least. How do you feel about increasing its force-shield defenses? Prudent, or potentially seen as militarization?" Delusion smirks. "The groundwork is laid for it if it becomes necessary. I suspect that such a question would be the first thing a council would have to negotiate. If an invading force were sent after Harmonex, the shield could be made stronger with only a minimal interruption so that additional power and updated calibrations could be activated. So far, such a step has not been necessary." She shrugs, folding her arms. "But anybody with sufficient skill on the inside could just as easily deactivate it, and that's a situation that would be likely if there were a planned invasion. As it is, the shield acts more as a filter or speed bump than any lasting defense. It won't be sufficient if there's any determined effort to conquer the city." Crosscut nods. "Can it be strengthened so it would require two council members to deactivate? Or is it simply too large to protect from determined inside saboteurs?" Delusion hmms, canting her head in thought. "The emitters could be secured with codes, if access needed to be limited. But anyone who gained access to any emitter could take down the shield. It needs all of them to remain intact. If you really wanted them to be secure, you'd need to reinforce them as well so they couldn't be easily destroyed by a planted explosive. The technology is obviously from a time when sabotage and war were unexpected." "Understood," Crosscut nods. "And any upgrades would likely have to be agreed upon and implemented by the council as a whole, which offers its own weaknesses if not everyone can be trusted not to turn on the city the moment his master insists." Delusion nods. "It's a version of the old robo-chicken game. Any agreement will have its weaknesses, but any attempt to take and fortify the city by a single faction would provoke immediate response that would bring more danger to the city than if it were left alone. Until then, the crystals continue to sing." "For now, that's all for which we can hope," Crosscut says quietly. "Is there anything we can do to help you adjust to our new ambassador to Valvolux?" he asks, bringing the conversation back around to the original subject. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "To help -us- to adjust?" She smirks. "We -have- worked with Dust Devil before," she reminds Crosscut. "Yes, of course, but this will be in a more official capacity. Is the embassy ready for a full-time ambassador?" Crosscut chuckles. Delusion nods. "The building was prepared and even mildly fortified before the Autobots withdrew after the siege. It has all essential services. We have left it otherwise untouched, given that it is, legally, your territory. Local work may be hired at the usual rates to do work on it, of course, if the Autobots wish modifications made and do not wish to use their own workers." She shrugs. "The Decepticons have yet to do much with the building allotted to them, but their embassy is next door." Crosscut nods. "Thank you, Delusion. We'll get Dust Devil moved in as quickly as possible." Delusion bows her head slightly in acknowledgement. "I look forward to seeing Autobot professionalism. Thank you for meeting with me to answer my inquiries." Crosscut bows slightly. "The pleasure is mine," he replies, and waits for her to depart before heading back inside. Log session ending at 01:32:44 on Friday, 27 December 2019.